Secretly Loving You
by Cartoonheart
Summary: Answer to challenge 16 on The Bloodshedverse, great site! Buffy's in an abusive relationship with Riley. What happens when Spike finds out? Spuffy! COMPLETE!
1. Moving In

A/N Hi! This is my first spuffy fanfic 

I don't own anything that Joss Whedon has created.

Though I wouldn't mind owning Spike ;)

Have a nice reading and please R&R!

Since this is a challenge from the Bloodshedverse, details will be published at the end of the fic.

* * *

**Secretly Loving You**

_Iona Goldilocks_

Chapter 1

Spike sat in the tree outside Buffy's window. He listened to her heartbeats, letting the chilly night wash over him. He winced slightly as he saw Riley's car driving down the street.

'That bloody Captain Cardboard'. He thought. 'If I had a woman like her… I wouldn't be out all night driving, letting some evil creature listen to every move she makes.' He smirked a little. 'Someday… 'Then his smirk faded and he felt his eyes tear up. Riley had now entered Buffy's room, and he heard Buffy's heartbeats speed up. 'You bloody poofter.' He scolded himself. 'See. She will never love you. Never' He angrily wiped away tears that had started to fall, and with a swirl of black leather, he disappeared into the night.

* * *

Buffy stared at Riley with a smile playing on her lips. "Do you really mean that?" She asked quietly.

Riley smiled back at Buffy. "Of course I do. It's a natural step. You" He pointed at Buffy "And me" He pointed at himself "living together. It will be like heaven. You'll see. It's a fresh start. We will never fight again. Okay?"

He touched her cheek and Buffy winced at his harsh touch, the bruise on her cheek was red and swollen. When Riley had come home late the night before, she had asked him where he'd been. It had been a big mistake. No, it hade been a HUGE mistake. Every time she said something wrong it would end up like that, he would hit her, but she wouldn't touch him. No, she knew she was stronger than him and she just couldn't hurt him. She was loved now, and maybe this is the way it should be. At least he could stand to be around her.

She sighed happily as she smiled at her boyfriend. "Yes, of course we can move in together!"

* * *

Buffy sat deep in thought, looking out the window, when Dawn came running into the kitchen. "Sorry, Buff. I'm going to Janice. Don't worry, Xander's driving…" She looked at Buffy's cheek "…me. Oh my god, Buffy! How did you get that? That's like the second time this week that you've gotten a bruise."

Buffy just stared at Dawn, but answered her when she came out of her stupor.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm right as rain. Just some vamp I guess. I was a little distracted yesterday."

"Yeah, like always… Well, I'm late!" Dawn answered and ran out the door only to crash in to a very surprised Xander.

"Hello, Xan-Man, let's go!" And before Xander even noticed, he was dragged back to his car.

* * *

Buffy sat and watched the car as it drove away, the light from the streetlight giving her an angelic look. She sighed as she saw a young girl walking towards the cemetery, being followed by three vamps. "Duty time."

* * *

Buffy smirked at the vamps as she slowly approached them. "Boys, boys, don't you know that girls like it when you actually talk to them?"

Throw, kick, and punch in the nose, kick, jump, stake through the heart. Dust covered the tombstones near the panting Slayer.

Buffy saw the last vamp dissolve before her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew that hand. She prepared herself for the worst as she turned around with a plastered smile on her face. "Riley!" She saw the anger in his eyes. "Buffy. What are you doing here?" She laughed a little. "Silly, I'm just doing my job! Little bit of dusting, slaying this and that…"

He glared at her but just walked away. Buffy let out the breath she had been holding. She wandered the cemetery, not wanting to go home just yet.

* * *

Dawn walked down the street, mumbling to herself. "Stupid Janice, she doesn't have to overreact all the time. Now I have to walk home all by myself. Well, it's not like somebody would bite me anyway."

She heard somebody chuckle behind her and she turned around. Spike smiled at her. "I don't know, bit. You look kind of tasty to me…"

"Spike! You scared me!" She walked towards him.

"Well, that was kind of the point," he smirked.

They stood in silence and observed each-other.

"…So, How's your sister at?" Spike asked.

"Well… She's fine, I guess. She's been really distracted lately. She has been coming home with bruises and stuff."

"Yeah, how's that?"

"I guess she just has a lot to deal with right now. I mean with her moving in to Riley's place and stuff… But I guess she'll get used..." She didn't have time to finish.

"What? She's moving in with…him?" He lowered his head and muttered under his breath "Bloody Hell…"

"…Spike. I know that's hard for you. But…"

"Let's get you home now, bit. Wouldn't want your sister finding you alone with the Big Bad…" He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Dawn soon joined him and they walked to Revello Drive in an uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, Spike… Well, I…"

"Let's just leave it, bit. See you around."

Dawn took a deep breath and turned around, hand on the door-knob. "…Spike…"

But he was gone.


	2. Savior

Chapter 2

Dawn sighed and opened the door. "Buffy! Are you home?" 'Well, it looks like I'm home alone tonight…' She glanced on her watch. 'Hum, it's only 22.30…Why go to bed when you can...' She went to the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza and sat down in the living-room.

* * *

Buffy came home and found a sleeping Dawn in the living-room, a half eaten pizza slice in her hand. After taking the pizza from Dawn and tucking her in under a blanket Buffy started to climb the stairs. She decided it was for the best if she didn't meet Riley anymore tonight. She smiled as she turned to her nightstand and saw the letter her mother had sent her last day. She had sent her best wishes to Buffy and Riley, and that she would be home from the hospital any day now.

Buffy snuggled beneath the covers as the phone rang. 'If it's any of Dawn's friends, I'm so grounding her.'

"Hello?"

"Buffy! What the hell are you doing at your mum's house?"

"Oh, Riley, hey… I was just…"

"What! Leaving me?" He almost screamed into her ear.

"No, no of course not… I didn't think you wanted me to come…"

"Buffy Anne Summers. You are going to listen to me. And listen carefully. I'm the reason you're alive today. You can't last a day without me. If I hadn't been around, maybe you would still be a pathetic whore, crying yourself to sleep because of a guy named…Angel."

Buffy winced by his harsh words, but braced herself. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I will come home now."

"Don't, I don't know if I want to share bed with a worthless. Pathetic. Whore."

Buffy tried to ignore his words but heard that her voice trembled when she answered him.

"…Riley, I…" But he hung up on her and she stood staring into space before she silently dropped to her knees, still clutching the phone in her right hand.

* * *

Spike sat in the darkness of his crypt, silent tears running down his pale face. He sniffed and threw the empty whiskey bottle he had in his hand across the room and it smashed on the cold concrete. 'Bloody ponce… You knew this would happen. It was destined to lead to this. You are always second best. Always! First your brooding sire, Peaches, and now Captain Cardboard… '"Screw this! Bloody hell, I'm going all broody." He rose from his chair and grabbed his duster before heading out the door.

* * *

Buffy walked down the stair, careful not to wake Dawn. She opened the front door and sighed when the cold night air washed over her. She started to run as fast as she could and didn't stop until she was in the middle of the cemetery. There, surrounded by grey tombstones and with withering bodies beneath her, Buffy fell to her knees and wept.

* * *

Spike's, since long dead, heart almost broke when he saw her cry. Her small body shuddered with every sob that she made, and her wails could be heard from miles away. That was why she didn't see the approaching vampire before it attacked her. Spike watched from the shadows as Buffy, still weak from crying her heart out, tried to stand but tripped and fell. Spike's body tensed with anticipation as he let his demon come forth. His duster flew around his slender form when he ran towards the vamp. He kicked his opponent in the gut before the newly-risen vamp had even noticed his presence. He grabbed a stake that he kept in one of his Doc Marten's and plunged it into the vampire's chest. Spike rose from the ground and noticed that Buffy sat on the ground holding her ankle. He brushed of the dust that was covering him and walked over to crouch down beside her. She looked up at him with puffy eyes.

"Spike… You… "Hiccup"Saved me."

He smiled slightly and shrugged. "Yeah, well… Don't tell the whelp 'bout it." He rose from the ground.

"Why do you do that?"

He turned around and looked at her, confused. "Do what, pet?"

"You know…put on an act like that. I've seen you around Dawn, you know… You're different with her. Not this bad ass vampire, you're just…" She searched for the right word. "…William."

"He's always there, Slayer…" He said, then softly added"…you just don't see him."

"Maybe not…" She rose from the ground.

"Buffy, I know I probably don't have anything to do with it but… Why were you… crying?"

She chose to ignore his caring tone and decided that talking to Spike would probably make Riley even angrier so she simply just shrugged.

"'Right then, let's get you home, princess."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Get me… home?"

"Yeah,'s not like you can get anywhere with that ankle tonight. And I figured, since I'm your knight in shining armour, I should get you home." He studied her face for any signs of disgust but she just smiled with a look of relief on her face. "…Thanks. I guess you're right…" She tried to stand but Spike just glared at her with raised eyebrows and easily picked her up in his arms.

He walked with the Slayer in an awkward silence, before they reached the apartment that Riley had gotten from the Initiative, and he gently put her down on the ground, making sure she didn't put any pressure on her right foot.

Buffy bit her lip and looked at the apartment door before her; she knew that Riley would still be up. "What's wrong, pet?"

"Oh, it's nothing" she answered.

"…Yeeaah… Well, see you 'round, Buffy."

"Spike! Wait…" She took his hand as he turned away and Spike felt it very hard to breathe, even if he technically didn't need to.

"I just wanted to thank you, for saving me and taking me home…" She leaned in towards him and before he knew it, he had her arms around his neck. He just had the time to return her embrace before she let go again and even though the hug had been short, it had been sweet and full of gratitude, and when Spike had taken one last look at Buffy he walked away.

For the first time in over one hundred years, Spike felt alive again.

* * *

A/N Review! If you're unsure if I own anything or not; Check ch.1 ;) 


	3. Angel Sleeping

Chapter 3

Stopping on the street, Spike glanced up at the well-lit apartment. He took out a cigarette and searched his pockets for his lighter. He started to stroll down the street when he heard someone scream. No, his vampire hearing told him, not just someone. The scream belonged to Buffy. He threw away his cigarette and started to run back towards the apartment.

* * *

Buffy lay on the cold tile floor in Riley's bathroom, clutching her side. She lifted her shirt and winced when she saw the mark from Riley's boot right below her ribs. She lifted her head to look at the man that was supposed to love her, when she felt blood trickle down her forehead from a gash in her head. "…Riley, please…" She whispered. "Not anymore, please, I'm so sorry!"

"You ungrateful bitch! I come to you, giving you everything you've ever wanted. A nice apartment and most of all, a normal life! Fuck you. You walk around with your nose in the air. Thinking you can get away with anything, just because you're 'The Slayer'" He said the last part with a sarcastic voice, but Buffy didn't notice. She just lay on the floor, tears running down her face.

"Where's your snappy comeback? Huh! Giving me the silent treatment now, are we? Well, we'll just have to break that little bad habit of yours then." Riley smirked evilly and Buffy felt cold inside as he advanced towards her. He grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her up from the floor. Buffy bit her lip not to scream when she felt him twist her wrist. He stared at her for a while, anger showing in his eyes and his nostrils flared, then he smirked at her again and with his other hand, broke her wrist. The sound of her bone cracking drowned in her scream, which sounded through the apartment.

* * *

Spike ran up the stairs and stood outside of Riley's apartment banging on the door.

"Buffy! What's happening! Buffy! You have to answer me!"

Riley opened the door, annoyance showing on his face.

"What happened? What happened to Buffy?" Spike glared at the farm boy in front of him.

"She's fine. Nothing big. Dropped a jar on her foot." Riley's fake smile didn't fool Spike, but there wasn't much he could do, since he couldn't go uninvited into Captain Cardboard's apartment.

Spike growled deep down in his chest and showed Riley his fangs. "If you ever try to do anything that makes her miserable, I will crack every single bone in you. After that, I will rip your heart out, and gladly leave it in the cemetery for a newly risen vamp to feast on. Do you understand me?" He glared at Riley with his blue eyes sparkling with flecks of yellow.

Riley swallowed deeply before spitting in Spike's face and closing the door on him.

Spike dried his face off with his sleeve and roaring loudly as he kicked the door before staggering into the night.

* * *

Riley looked at the unconscious girl lying in his bathroom. He walked over to Buffy and kicked her on the back. "Wake up; I don't want whores lying in my bathroom. You should live with your precious mum until I want you back again."

Buffy woke up from her unconscious state and nodded shakily and rose from the tiled floor. She felt Riley's angry stare on her back as she limped out through the apartment door. She felt numb and cold, except from the burning pain in her wrist. She felt weaker with every step that she took.

She had no clue how she'd ended up there but with one last effort she opened the heavy iron door, stumbled through the door to Spike's crypt and fell down on her knees.

* * *

Spike woke up when he heard his door slam shut. He quietly climbed up the latter that lead to the lower level, where he had been sleeping. The sight that met him when he peered through the hole was Buffy, lying on the floor to his crypt.

"Buffy, pet? Oh, bloody hell… Who have done this to you?" He asked, but she was unconscious and when she didn't make a sign that she would be waking up, he bent down to pick her up.

He noticed that her wrist was broken and he carried her down to the lower level and lay her down on his bed. Her golden hair was slightly bloodied, and he found the shallow cut in her head. He ran his hands over her ribs, checking her for fractures. She winced and stirred when he moved his hand over her left side. He lifted her shirt and found an almost purple bruise. He sighed heavily and caressed her cheek.

"Pet? Buffy, luv, please wake up… "He was just about to get up and fetch a damp cloth to dab her face with, when he felt a warm hand touching his cold one.

"…Spike?" Buffy whispered tiredly.

"Yeah, luv. 'M here…" He answered her softly.

She whimpered and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"My wrist hurts… I hurt all over. The pain wont go away…Please, Spike. Make it go away."

She continued to rant when Spike shushed her.

"There, there, pet… I will make it okay, but we have to get you to a hospital. Your wrist is broken." He frowned a little when Buffy began to wail. "No! No hospital, please…He wouldn't want that… He always says that I shouldn't…" She seemed to have remembered that she shouldn't tell anyone what she just had said and she put her hand over her mouth.

Spike eyed her warily.

"Who wouldn't want you to the hospital?" He put his hand over her bruised cheek, and forced her to look at him. "Tell me, Buffy. Who did this to you?"

She smiled slightly behind her tears. "He only did it, because he loves me…He only…"

She was interrupted by Spike. "That bloody bastard. It was him. It was Riley, wasn't it?" He stood up abruptly and discovered an empty Jack Daniels bottle on the ground. It smashed against the wall and Spike roared loudly letting his demon come forth.

"Where is he? I will kill that bloody…" He caught Buffy's eyes which were wide with fear, and he calmed himself down. "'M sorry, Buffy, it's just, I… Oh, bugger it…" He took a deep breath. "I love you, Buffy. That's the truth, and I don't want you to get hurt." He smiled slightly at her. "And it's a knights duty to make sure their princess is feeling fine, and I can tell that you're not. So, let's take my shiny black stallion to the hospital, luv, and I'll make sure the pain goes away." He kissed her forehead and was surprised when she didn't even flinch. He picked her up and she put her hands around his neck, leaning in to his chest.

And the dark knight carried his golden princess out into the night.

* * *

A/N Aaaaw. Spuffy:) Now make my muse happy and review! 


	4. Unexpected Turn

A/N Thanks for your reviews! They keep me going )

Demondamon: Thank you so much! I won't stop writing )

Briedee: I am updating! Thx for you review )

ness345: I'm loving all the spuffy too ;)

SpuffyReader: A HUGE thanks to you! As you said, this is a challenge and the challenger wanted Riley to be really, really mean to Buffy, and she just wouldn't understand. I'm actually not from an English speaking country, and I know that I should get a BETAreader, but I just wanted to get this fic posted…Sorry for your confusion with the scene changing… I actually had marks but I guess they disappeared… Thank you for your review, it helped a lot.. ) p.s if you don't like Buffy being weak and stuff… Don't read anymore.. )

Let's get on with the fic.. ) /Anna

Chapter 4

Spike knew that Buffy didn't like hospitals, and to tell the truth, he wasn't too fond of them himself. All the white and the florescent lights made him look deader than usual. He sat quietly outside the room they've taken Buffy to, fingering with the hem of his shirt and dying for a smoke. Just when he was about to go and check on his princess, a nurse came out through the door, which was painted a pale green. Spike stood up and faced the nurse. Her nametag read 'Ms. Grace Grove'.

"How is she?" Spike asked, not wasting time on chit-chat.

Grace smiled at the pale man in front of her. "Well… Mr…? I'm sorry, sir. I didn't catch your name."

"William Brown."

"Well, Mr.Brown, your…girlfriend?" Spike nodded thinking it was for the best, and the nurse continued. "She is, considering the circumstances, feeling good. We saw that she had several bruises on her, do you know anything about what happened to her?"

Spike searched for the best explanation. "She… Um, she was mugged. Yeah, mugged." Spike smiled at the nurse trying to melt her icy stare. And, of course, it worked.

"I see. Well Ms. Summers is awake. I really have to run, but you can see her if you want to."

Spike waited until the nurse had rounded a corner to open Buffy's door. He stood in the doorway taking in her still form; she looked so frail, nothing like the golden warrior he was used to. He walked towards her and sat down beside her bed.

"Buffy?"

She opened her eyes and was greeted with a hint of a smile on Spike's lips. "Hello, cutie."

She stared blankly at him. He frowned a little. "Pet, what's wrong?"

She swallowed and turned her head to stare into the wall. "You can't tell anyone. Not ever. They would only try to break us up." Her voice was nothing but a mere whisper, but his vampire hearing picked it up anyway.

He sighed and put his face in his hands. Trying to control his demon, he said;

"Buffy, why are you doing this? You're lying to yourself. You have to understand that a bloke doesn't love you when he… Well, when he beats you."

Buffy still didn't look at him, when she answered him; her voice was low and full of anger.

"What do you know! You're just a vampire. He loves me, I know he does, he loves me! He loves me… I'm just not good enough."

Spike looked at her with wide-eyes and took her cheek in his hand, making her look at him. His voice was low and he almost growled.

"Are you daft? Can't you see what he has done to you? Buffy, I love you. I know that I don't mean a thing to you, but I can't stop loving you. You see? I love you, but I don't hit you. I don't make you believe you have to change to be loved. I love you just the way you are."

He rose from his seat and turned to walk out of the door, when he remembered. "Oh right. I called Willow. She will get you in the morning, I said you were attacked." He opened the door and walked out. The door closed just as Buffy whispered;

"Thank you…"

* * *

Spike's words echoed through her head as she tried to sleep, she tossed and turned under the thin hospital sheets, remembering the look in his eyes. 'Buffy, I love you. I love you just the way you are'.

She sighed and stared at the starry sky outside of her window, repeating his words over and over in her head.

* * *

Willow cast occasional glances on her friend who sat next to her, staring out through the window. Willow tried to ease the uncomfortable silence with a cheery smile. "So, Buff. How's 'living with your boyfriend life' treating you?"

Buffy turned to look at her best friend and smiled slightly. "Oh… I'm doing fine… "Willow seemed to be happy with that answer and Buffy continued to gaze out through the window. She sighed quietly; she just couldn't get Spike's sweet words out of her head. She could still see his beautiful smile… 'No! He doesn't have a beautiful smile. He's an evil vampire, slayer of two Slayers. Remember?'

"Buffy? Are you coming, or do you want to sit in the car all day?"

Buffy snapped out of her daydreaming and found that she was at her mother's house once again. She followed her friend in through the front door and before she even could blink, she was in her sister's embrace.

"Buffy! I was so worried… How are you? Spike was here and dropped your sweater off; he said you'd forgotten it at his crypt… And Riley called! He's really worried about you!"

Buffy expected herself to feel the usual warmth in her chest that she always felt when somebody mentioned Riley, but instead it was replaced by an emptiness she couldn't explain, but she smiled sweetly at Dawn and went upstairs to call Riley.

"Hello?" Riley's voice was heard on the other line.

"Hi, Riley"

"Buffy." Riley seemed disappointed but he continued. "I want to see you."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah, that would be nice."

"Come home tonight and we'll have a little…chat." Buffy didn't like Riley's tone but agreed on meeting him and she hang up the phone.

As she lay down on the bed she saw her sweater lying on her nightstand. She sat up and looked at it. It still had a stain of her blood on it. That meant that he hadn't cleaned it. 'I wonder why I thought of that…' She picked the sweater up and brought it to her nose. She inhaled the scent of the sweater. It smelled slightly of smoke and bourbon, from lying the whole night at Spike's place.

She walked down the stairs and found herself staring at the front door.

She smiled slightly to herself and walked out into the sun.

"Bye, guys, I'm going for a walk!" She yelled to her two friends inside the house, and closed the door before anyone could argue with her.

* * *

Buffy walked through the door to Spike's crypt, surprised when he didn't greet her. She looked around the crypt and she felt strangely annoyed when he didn't show. 'Stupid vampire, don't you sense that there's a slayer in your crypt?' She pouted and frowned. She sat down in his couch. Then her eyes fell on the ladder to his lower level. 'Stupid Buffy, where else would he be, it's noon!' She climbed down the ladder and her breath caught in her throat at the sight she saw in front of her.

A/N Review! Sorry for the kinda Cliffhanger ;)


	5. Marriage?

Chapter 5

She walked towards his bed, finding it very hard to breathe. Spike's blond locks were tousled and stood in beautiful contrast to the sharp angels of his face. He had a white sheet around his hips and she could barely make out his abs in the soft candlelight. He truly looked like a fallen angel. There wasn't a trace of the cold-blooded killer that Buffy used to think he was. Instead he looked like… Buffy couldn't find another word for him. Angel. 'He wouldn't like if I told him that to his face…' She searched for another word but couldn't find anything, despite everything that she felt. What she wouldn't do to be in his arms, his love for her shining in his eyes. She mentally slapped herself. 'You're doing it again… Don't think about the evil vampire like that. What evil vampire? Yesterday he saved your life, and he loves you with everything that he is. He's a vampire, he knows nothing of love.' Buffy's head bobbed from one side to another, and Spike, who had felt her presence awhile after she'd gotten down to the lower level, knew that she was having some sort of internal discussion with herself.

"…Buffy." He breathed quietly

She snapped out of her discussion and looked at Spike, his deep blue eyes meeting her green ones.

"'S there something you want to tell me?" He asked with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. She smiled nervously and hugged herself. "Pet?" He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Buffy swallowed and answered "You're… Um, you're…" She took a deep breath and blurted out. "Youarebeautiful."

He stared at her. "What did you say?" He had heard her, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

She looked down. "I think you're beautiful."

He sat up in his bed. "Come sit here with me, luv," he said.

Buffy obliged and came to sit down next to Spike, a sheet the only thing covering his body. Once again, she found it very hard to breathe.

"Buffy…" Spike began, "…Do you feel anything for me?"

She looked around the room, not facing Spike. "…Buffy?" He took both of her warm hands in his cold ones.

"I love you," he whispered, caressing her cheek. "You're a goddess, shining like the sun… My heart belongs to you Buffy, if you want it that is?"

Buffy turned towards him, as he leaned in to kiss her, and when she saw the love in his eyes she jumped backwards, causing the love in Spike's eyes to turn into pain. The way that Spike had looked at her was just the way that Riley had looked at her in the beginning of their relationship.

"I can't do this…" She turned away from him and climbed up the ladder to his crypt. When she heard he didn't follow, she ran out of his crypt, tears running down her cheeks.

* * *

Spike had been so sure that she had finally begin to answer his feelings, but when she chose not to kiss him, his heart broke. He sat and stared at the place she had been only seconds before, and he caressed the sheet. As he sniffed the air he could feel her vanilla scent still lingering. This brought tears to his eyes and he fell back on his pillows and started to weep.

* * *

Buffy returned home, and went up to her room. She fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

_The room was filled with candles, and the air was heavy with the smell of roses. Buffy looked at Spike, his beautiful features soft in the candle-light._

_'I love you, Buffy. I want to spend the rest of my un-life with you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. You're the light that make this endless night bearable. You're strong, kind and you make me feel alive again.' Spike took out an emerald ring from the pocket of his duster. 'It belonged to my mother. She told me to give it to the girl that I knew was my perfect match. You're the one, Buffy. I love you with everything that I am… Goldilocks, will you marry me?'_

_'Oh, William… Of course I will marry you… You're…'_

* * *

The dream was ended when Dawn came rushing into Buffy's room.

"Buffy! It's almost time to meet Riley!" Buffy groaned slightly but got out of bed, not having time to give the dream any consideration.

* * *

Buffy rang the doorbell to Riley's, no, it was their apartment. Riley opened with a smile. "Hi, Buffy!" He leaned in to kiss her and Buffy reluctantly kissed him back. Buffy followed Riley into the living room, and she gasped at the sight. It was beautiful decorated, with white roses and dimmed light. Riley held out a glass of white wine to Buffy and she gladly took it. They sat down at the table to eat a quiet dinner, and Buffy noticed the constant drinking of alcohol from Riley's part. When they came to the dessert, his eyes were slightly dimmed and he stumbled on his words.

Buffy took a bite from her chocolate cake and bit down on something hard. Riley smirked a little as she pulled out a ring from her mouth.

Buffy managed to stutter out; "…What..What's this?"

Riley went down on one knee. "Buffy Anne Summers. Will you marry me?"

Buffy stood up so fast that her chair fell down. She looked at him with confusion written on her face. "What? Marry you? I… I… I can't!"

Riley stood up, and glared at her. "You think you're too good for me? We'll see about that. Bitch."

The last thing she remembered was Riley's boot in her side.

* * *

A/N I know… Bad chapter. Bad Anna, write better. Be gentle with the reviews. Next chapter will be Spuffy! 


	6. Secret

Chapter 6

Buffy woke up by the streetlight shining in her eyes. 'Umph… My bed is kind of pavementy today…' Then she gasped by the sharp pain in her ribs. She opened her eyes and found that she lay by the side of the road; outside of the apartment that she shared with Riley.

She tried to stand, but the increased pain in her side prevented her from doing so, and she fainted.

* * *

"Hello, bit. What brings me the pleasure of your company?"

Dawn fingered with the hem of her skirt and smiled slightly. "Well, I was in the neighbourhood and I was attacked by a vamp…"

"Dawn, are you okay?" Spike rose and walked over to the slightly frightened teen-ager.

"Yeah…" She answered. "I guess so… I'm just a little wigged. Walk me home? Please… Pretty please with sugar on it."

Spike smiled. "'Course, bit, anything for you." He held out his arm to her and they walked out into the night.

"So… How are you, Spike?" Dawn asked after they'd walked in silence for awhile.

"I'm fine, bit. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you know… Nothing special… So you're fine with Buffy living with Riley?"

He flinched at the question. 'Bit doesn't know how Captain Cardboard's treating her sister… I'm the only one who knows…'

"If it makes her happy." They made it to Revello Drive and they said their goodbyes.

"Dawn, wait!" Dawn turned around from her place at the front door.

"…Is Buffy home?" Spike asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nope." Dawn answered with a cheery smile. "She's at Riley's, oops, sorry, their apartment."

Spike nodded and walked away into the darkness, where he belonged.

* * *

Spike wandered the streets of Sunnydale, and wound up at the same street that Buffy and Riley lived on. That's when he felt it, the faint smell of blood, and he knew instinctively that it was Buffy's.

He ran towards the source of the smell, and felt his demon come forth as he took in the look before him.

There she was. His sweet angel. She was lying on the pavement clutching her side, and she was clearly unconscious.

"Bloody hell, you fucking bastard… What have you done to her?" He growled under his breath. He lifted Buffy's hand away from her side, and he felt his un-dead heart brake, on Buffy's left hand was an engagement ring.

He ran his hands over her ribs and winced at the jagged edges. "Come on, luv; let's make the pain go away…" He whispered in her ear and made a silent apology when Buffy whimpered as he carefully lifted her up from the pavement.

* * *

Buffy snuggled up to her cold sheets. 'But wait, when did my sheets kiss my forehead?' Her eyes shot up and saw that she was safely resting in Spike's arms.

Spike noticed that Buffy was awake and carefully slid down from the bed. What he didn't notice was Buffy's frown as he did so.

"How are you feeling, Slayer?"

Buffy kept her frown, but answered. "I'm fine…"

Spike snorted. "How can you say that you're fine? Your fiancé has beaten you to unconsciousness and leaving you out on the street!"

Buffy looked up at him. "… What do you mean? Fiancé?" He nodded towards the ring on her finger and she felt slightly disgusted. "I said no to him… That's why he did this…" He calmed himself down and sat down next to Buffy on the bed. "You said no to him?" Buffy nodded and Spike let out a sigh of relief.

"This has to stop, Buffy. You have to stand up for yourself. You're the Slayer. You're strong and beautiful; you're the light that makes this endless night bearable."

Buffy smiled as she recognized his words from her dream. "Spike, you don't understand… He only does it because he loves me."

Spike snorted again. "Buffy! I don't have a soul, but I don't treat you like that…" He looked at her. "…Give me a chance to show you how love really should be…"

Buffy looked at Spike. "What do you mean?"

"When you've healed, let me take you out."

"Take me out… You mean like a date?"

The smile she received was full of warmth, and she noticed the twinkle in his eyes. "Yeah, Buffy… Like a date."

'Oh, my god… He just asked me out for a date? But I have a boyfriend… '

Spike saw the stressed look in her eyes and took her hand in his.

"Don't worry, luv… We'll make it a secret date… Okay?"

Buffy visibly relaxed and after a moment of silence, she answered him;

"What about tomorrow night?"

Spike's eyes lit up and he smiled. "I'll pick you up at seven."

* * *

Buffy had spent the rest of the night in Spike's crypt, but he had been the perfect gentleman and let her sleep in his bed, while he sat in a chair and watched her. He had driven her home just before the first rays of sun had lit up the small Californian city. Now she lay in her bed, unable to sleep, staring up at the ceiling. She fingered on the bandage around her ribs. He had patched her up when she was unconscious.

Dawn came tip-toeing into her room. Buffy decided to ignore her until she saw that Dawn rummaged through her wardrobe. "Hey, Dawn, what are you doing?" Dawn paled and dropped the pink sweater she had in her hand. "Oh, hi Buffy! I thought you were asleep. You came home pretty late…" She smirked at this and looked at Buffy. "So I guess by the lateness that you and Riley had fun, huh?"

Buffy looked wide-eyed at her sister. "What did you just say?"

"I said…" She jumped up on Buffy's bed and sat next to her sister. "Scoot over!" Dawn accidentally touched Buffy's bandaged ribs and Buffy whimpered in pain.

"Oh, god, Buffy, what did I do? Was it your arm?" Buffy shook her head.

"No my arm has already healed… One of the good things about being a slayer… You don't have to wear a lot of casts…"

Dawn looked at her sister and lifted the cover to reveal Buffy's ribs.

"What happened to your ribs? Who bandaged them, you can't do it yourself, and I know that."

Buffy shrugged, not wanting Dawn to hear about her fight with Riley.

"It was a huge, green ugly demon. Don't know what it was… Spike fixed me."

Dawn settled with that answer and started to get out of Buffy's room. She stopped in the doorway. "Oh, and Buffy, mum's coming home today, I just figured you wanted to know." She smiled at her sister and closed the door behind her.

Buffy smiled to herself. 'Mum's coming home! And I'm going on a date with Spike! ...Huh? Where did that come from?' She ignored the happy thought and tried to go to sleep. Then shefound that something squeezed her ring finger. Riley's ring. She took it off and stared at the simple gold band for awhile, and then she threw it through the open window.

The last thing she saw before her eyes before she fell asleep was Spike, lying like an angel in his bed.

* * *

A/N I know I promised Spuffy this chapter, but it turned out to be the beginning of Spuffy… Review!

* * *

_A huge thanks to everyone that has reviewed. You make my day!_

Rachel: I really doesn't hurt when he's there to save her:) Thanks for your review! Yeah, I know, Riley is evil…

Girl version of Chandler: You really are a girl version of chandler. Of course he has to run to her rescue:)

funkydevil206: I'm on my way :) I try to update at least once a day!

Caitlin: Thanks to you too! I'm posting :)

Orlando-crazy: Thank you ;) Hope you enjoyed this chappie too!

soccergirl2002uk: I hate Riley too… I'm thinking about putting him out for good… ;) Thank You!

ness345: Nessie, last but not least. A huge thank you :). I think that Buffy's getting that; Riley bad, Spike good. Spuffy forever!


	7. The Date

Chapter 7

Spike fidgeted nervously as he sat in his car. Buffy had told him that no one would be home at seven when he was to pick her up. If somebody did show up, they would wonder why Spike was there… If they found out that they were going on a date… He didn't want to think about it.

He went out and felt the evening surround him, just as he was about to light a cigarette; she came out through the front door.

He almost fainted. She was dressed in a simple white dress that clung to her small waist and ended up in an 'a-shaped' skirt. He caught himself wondering what it would look like if she twirled. Her golden hair shone in the dim light from her hallway. She smiled sweetly at him.

'He seems different.' She thought, and let her eyes look him over. He wore a pair of black jeans. A new pair, she noticed. He also had a black shirt, and underneath that a midnight-blue t-shirt. His peroxide blond hair was slicked back as usual and Buffy frowned at that.

"Hello, beautiful." Spike greeted her as she came towards the car.

"…Hi," she answered him, still a frown on her face.

Spike raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong, luv?"

Buffy smiled at him, and lifted her hand to his hair, and tousled it. Spike shivered at her touch. When she was satisfied with the result she let her hand linger on his cheek and their eyes met. He put his hand over hers and whispered quietly;

"I love you, Buffy…"

She smiled a little and answered him. "I know…"

He reluctantly removed his hand from hers, and she lowered it.

"Milady," he said, "your carriage awaits you." He smiled and held up the door for her.

She smiled. "Why, thank you, Milord."

* * *

Dawn came home to find a note on the kitchen island.

_Hi mum, and Dawnie! _

_I'm out, and I might come home a bit late, so don't wait up!_

_XOXO /Buffy_

"Mum!" She called out into the hallway.

"Yes, honey?" Joyce came in through the front door, carrying a pizza box.

"Buffy's out, looks like it's only the two of us tonight!" She smiled at her mum.

"Great! We will have lots of fun, Dawnie, I really missed you."

She hugged her daughter.

"I missed you too mum and it's not like Buffy didn't spend the whole day with you, even though she haven't healed…" Joyce just smiled at her.

"Come on, Dawnie; let's pig out on some pizza."

* * *

Spike looked at Buffy who seemed to be very interested in her nails.

"How are you, Buffy?"

She looked up from her hands. "Oh, I'm just peachy…"

He frowned a little. "Are you sure?"

She nodded in response.

"He…" Spike took a deep breath "…He hasn't done anything to you, has he?"

Buffy shook her head. "I haven't met him since yesterday…"

Spike smiled slightly. "Good."

He drove into an alley and stopped the car. "We're here, luv."

He opened her door and offered his arm to her. He saw her look of insecurity. "Come on, luv… I won't bite…"

She smiled slightly and took his arm. They walked up to a worn-out door with a sign that said. "Amor Vincit Omnia".

Spike opened the door and Buffy almost gasped at the beautiful restaurant. It was no lights, except for a huge chandelier that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room and several candles that were placed on every table around the room. A female pianist played soft music in the right corner and next to her was a small dance floor.

A waiter came up to Spike. "Welcome to Amor Vincit Omnia. Have you made reservations?"

"Yes, we have." Spike answered, and Buffy noticed that his accent had gone softer, he almost sounded like Giles.

Buffy giggled and Spike turned to look at her with raised eyebrows.

The waiter said something but Spike had lost himself in Buffy's sparkling eyes.

The waiter coughed delicately and Spike managed to look away from Buffy. "May I ask for your name, Sir?"

"Yes, certainly. It's William Brown."

"Thank you," the waiter said. He scanned a list of names and apparently found 'Mr.Brown' on it, because he said. "Ah, yes. Right this way, Mr.Brown."

The waiter led them into a dimly lit corner, with perfect view over the whole restaurant. He wished them a pleasant evening, and went to fetch their menus. Spike held out Buffy's chair and she carefully sat down.

Spike sat down just opposite her and studied her face.

"How's the ribs, luv?"

Buffy smiled slightly. "Not healed yet… But I'm getting there."

"I'm glad," he said "I have something…" But he was interrupted by the waiter who came with their menus.

After placing their orders and getting their drinks; Spike held out his hand.

"Would you like to dance, Buffy?"

Buffy lifted her gaze towards him and smiled. "I'd love to."

As Spike led Buffy to the dance floor, he could swear that he was dreaming. He took her small hand in his and put his other hand on her waist. Buffy gingerly put her hand on his shoulder, and he smiled at her.

"Spike… I…" Buffy whispered something that not even Spike's vampire hearing could pick up.

"What's that, luv?" He drew her a bit closer and he felt her put her head on his chest. He swore he could almost hear his heart beating.

She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent deeply. He almost smelled like autumn leaves. Gone were the smoke, and the bourbon. Here was William, in all his glory. And Buffy enjoyed every single moment.

She smiled into his chest. "Thank you for being here with me. Thank you for loving me…"

Spike could feel his eyes tear up with joy. Never in his un-life could he imagine that he would touch such a golden goddess; and here she was. Thanking him for loving her. He pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"'S my pleasure, Buffy…"

A/N Yay! Spuffy! For you who don't know; Amor Vincit Omnia is Latin and means Love Conquers All. And I think it does. I will post next chapter as soon as possible!


	8. In His Arms

Chapter 8

Riley walked towards the Summers' house. He knocked on the door.

Dawn opened with a smile. "Hi Riley!"

Riley faked a smile and asked her; "Where's Buffy?"

"She out on a date… With you? Wait, a minute. If you're not with her, then… " Dawn seemed very confused.

"She's not here, Riley… I'm sorry, but if you want to, you can come in. It started off with just me and mum, but suddenly the whole gang was here, and now we're having a horror movie marathon.

Riley muttered under his breath. "Doesn't that stupid girl ever shut up?"

Dawn frowned at him. "What did you say?"

Riley just shook his head. "Oh, nothing…"

Tara appeared in the doorway. "I-is there something wrong?" She had felt Riley's anger all the way into the living room.

Riley glared at the blond witch. "No, we're fine." He walked away, leaving the two girls confused.

Dawn followed Tara into the living room. "Who was it?" Xander asked with his mouth full of Doritos.

"It… It was Riley," Tara answered, still very confused. "He wondered if Buffy was here…"

"But I thought she was out with him…?"

Tara nodded, "So did we, but I guess there's something she's not telling us…"

* * *

Riley felt the anger pump through his veins as he crossed Buffy's lawn.

'That bitch. Cheating on me now, are we?'

Then his eye caught something glimmering on the wet grass. He picked it up. It was the ring that he'd given to Buffy.

'How dare she…' He couldn't make up the right words to think, his anger making the whole world glow in red. He ran towards his apartment; the ring still clutched in his right hand.

* * *

Buffy could feel that Spike looked at her, and strangely, she didn't mind. They had gotten their meals and were now eating dessert. Buffy had avoided the chocolate cake, afraid to find another ring.

Once again, she found great interest in her nails, and she could hear Spike chuckle. "Come on, Buffy. Let's get you home."

Buffy looked up at him, a hint of fear showing in her eyes.

Spike understood the silent question. "Not to him, luv. Not tonight… We'll get you home to Joyce and lil' bit."

Buffy relaxed and smiled at Spike. She wondered why she didn't want to go home to the man that loved her. Her mind answered her. 'Maybe because you're already with him.'

Spike paid the bill, and turned to Buffy. "Didn't knick it, if you thought that…"

Buffy smiled, the thought haven't occurred to her.

"I don't know what to think anymore," she answered quietly, and Spike took her hand.

* * *

Riley sat in his apartment, a knife in his hand. This was going to be her last warning.

* * *

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!" Spike searched his pockets for something, and pulled out a small red box.

Buffy, who sat next to him in the front seat, where they've parked a block away from Buffy's house, looked warily at the red box. "Oh, come on, princess… It's not a ring."

Buffy couldn't help but to wonder why she felt disappointed by that, and she took the box from his outstretched hand.

She smiled at the sight of the necklace. It was a small emerald surrounded by silver strings that were laid out in small patterns.

"Read the back." She obliged and felt her heart beat faster at the inscription.

_I love you /William_

Three words, that used to scare her so, now felt like they warmed her up from the inside.

Spike got out from his car, and opened her door. "I know it isn't very imaginative, but that's how I feel, Buffy… I love you, with everything that I am.

She sighed and murmured. "It looks just like the ring you…"

"What's that, luv?"

Buffy smiled at him and put her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his flat chest. He slowly returned the embrace, wanting to savour the moment. He looked down on her and was rewarded with a genuine smile.

"Thank you, William." She said and put her hands on his face and leaned in towards him. Their lips met and Spike almost fainted from the sweet taste of her warm lips. Buffy was the one to pull away and looked up at Spike, who still seemed kind of dazed. She smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Spike," she said. And she found it extremely hard to leave, not wanting to let him out of her sight.

"Goodnight, princess," he answered in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine, good shivers, she noted.

They reluctantly let go of each other and Spike roared away in his Desoto, leaving a smiling Buffy on the sidewalk.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the short chapter… I have a lot of ideas, but I just don't know how to put them together… I'll post next chapter asap… It will probably be a bit longer…and angsty-er…And with a jealous, angry, Spike… and possibly Riley… No, now I have to work on the next chappie!

I'VE GOTTEN SO MANY REVIEWS, I DON'T HAVE TIME TO ANSWER THEM ALL, BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU! You're the light that makes this endless night bearable ;)

/Anna


	9. Nightmares

Chapter 9

Buffy strolled down the street, her head filled with thoughts about a certain platinum blond vampire. She walked up to her front door and looked for her keys, not wanting to wake Dawn.

She found them and didn't see the dark clad figure that emerged from the shadows.

* * *

"_Finn?"_

"_Yeah, it's me."_

"_I followed her, like you told me to."_

"_And?"_

"_Hostile #17." _

_Riley felt the anger course through his veins._

"_I'll take care of it."_

Riley thought back at the call, his blood boiling with rage and walked up to the tree that stood in Buffy's garden. He smirked as he took up a paper and stuck it to the tree with a knife. 'That will teach the bitch…' He snored and spit on the ground; an evil laugh almost escaping his lips.

* * *

Buffy sighed happily as she closed the door behind her.

"B-buffy, you're…home," Buffy turned when she heard the gentle voice of Tara.

"Hi Tara!" Buffy chirped.

"Can we talk…?" Buffy's smile faded at the serious tone in Tara's voice.

"Sure," she answered "let's go into the living room…"

Tara smiled a little. "I don't think that would be such a good idea…"

Buffy frowned. "Why not?" Tara gestured to the living room, and Buffy laughed a little. Sprawled across the entire room were the Scooby Gang, sleeping.

"I see… Well, why not go up to my room?"

Tara nodded in response and followed Buffy up to the second floor.

When they were seated comfortably on Buffy's bed, Tara took a deep breath, and said;

"Buffy… Riley was here earlier tonight."

Buffy paled and swallowed. "He didn't look to happy," Tara continued. "I could feel his anger… His aura was very dark."

Tara could feel Buffy's discomfort and lay a hand on her shoulder. "Buffy… Is there a problem between you two?"

Buffy bit her lip and stared into the wall. Tara stood up to leave, not wanting to force Buffy to tell her.

Tara stood in the doorway when she heard Buffy's voice.

"He hit's me, Tara," she said.

Tara returned to Buffy's bed, a pained expression on her face.

"What?" Buffy looked up at Tara.

"It has been going on for awhile… But he's been getting rougher." Buffy touched her ribs.

Tara saw the gesture. "He did that to you?"

Buffy nodded. She looked up at Tara with tears of anger in her eyes.

"I don't know why… But I've been so stupid. I thought he only did it because there was something wrong with me… Because I wasn't good enough. But…" She fingered on the necklace she wore.

Tara smiled slightly. 'At least she has understood that there's nothing wrong with her… It's Riley that's the problem.' She pulled Buffy into a soft hug, and she could feel the Slayer's tears falling down on her shoulder.

They sat like that until Tara felt Buffy's body relax, and she lay the sleeping Slayer down on her bed. She smiled at the way Buffy's aura calmed down when she slept. Then she saw the necklace Buffy wore.

'That's pretty…' She lifted the necklace from Buffy's neck and lay it down on the nightstand. 'Oh, it has an inscription…' Her eyes widened as she read it.

_I love you /William _

She looked at Buffy who had a slight smile on her face. 'William… Who's William?'

Then understanding dawned on her face.

"Spike…?" Tara whispered slightly shocked, but decided to leave it for the moment, and went down to sleep beside Willow on the couch.

* * *

Next morning Buffy felt oddly calm. 'All that crying must've drained me or something… I have to find a way to thank Tara… at least she didn't find out about…'She absently fingered for her necklace, when she found that she wasn't wearing it anymore. She sat up frantically searching for it. She found it on the nightstand and let out a sigh of relief. 'Tara probably took it of me…' She saw that the necklace lay with the inscription upwards. 'Oh, shit! Tara isn't stupid… She must've figured it out… I have to talk to her!'

She sprinted out of bed and found a note on the kitchen table.

_Buffy, _

_We're out for breakfast; we didn't want to wake you…_

_We'll talk when we get home, ok?_

_Hope you're fine!_

_/Tara (and the rest of the gang)_

Buffy sighed and went upstairs. She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her hair was a mess. 'Maybe it is good that they've gone out…" She stepped into the shower and let the cool water make her forget about the bad memories for awhile.

After putting on a dark green sundress, Buffy went down to have breakfast.

Everything she found was an empty juice box, so she sighed and sat down by the kitchen island. She sat and looked out through the window.

Then something white, fluttering in the wind, caught her eye.

She frowned and got up from her seat, and walked out to the unknown object. She gasped when she got a better look of the bloodstained paper that sat stuck to the tree, thanks to a knife.

**You lying pathetic whore. Since I'm your loving fiancé, I would just like to warn you that if you want your precious William the Bloody not to be dust, I suggest that you come home, and stay there. **

She ripped the note down and tried to hold her tears back. Would this nightmare never end?

She took a deep breath and a thought came to her mind. ´Didn't somebody see this? After all they went out for breakfast… Maybe they don't care about me…'

She pulled herself together and decided to go to the only place she could find peace. She ran as fast as she could, afraid that something had already happened to Spike.

* * *

Tara had gone up the stairs to wake Buffy, and when she came running down with a worried look in her eyes, Willow understood that something was wrong.

"She's not there," Tara said.

Xander came in through the door and held up a knife. "Look what I found in the tree!" He exclaimed "Now, I know that Buffy likes to play with knives but she doesn't have to overreact!"

Tara frowned and backed away from the knife. She didn't like weapons.

Willow, on the other hand took one step closer to Xander. "Can I see it?" Xander gave her the knife. "It's got blood on it…" I could probably do a spell to see who the blood belongs to."

Tara sighed quietly but let Willow do it anyway. After all, it was for the sake of Buffy's safety.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the non-Spuffiness… I will REALLY make it up to you in the next chapter. )

I have to tell you something, everytime I try to write Riley's name, something goes wrong and it comes out like Roleu, or Rilep. Something like that.. I know we probably don't have the same keyboards around the world but, hey. )

I think that's a sign that Riley is evil.

/Anna


	10. Safe With You

Chapter 10

Buffy dashed through the cemetery, the afternoon sun shining in her eyes. She finally made it to Spike's crypt and kicked the door in. After checking for any sight of dust, she sprinted down to the lower level. She breathed out a sigh of relief at the sight of her sleeping angel.

She walked towards the bed when his eyes suddenly darted open. "Buffy."

She smiled slightly. "The one and only…"

"What gives me the pleasure of your company, luv?" He waited for an answer. "'Cause it's the second time you've come to disturb my beauty sleep…"

He saw the pained look in her eyes and stood up, sheet around his hips.

"What's wrong, pet?"

She held out her hand to him, and he took the wrinkled paper from her hand. He began to read it and he became, if possible, paler then before.

He sat down on the bed. "It's alright, pet. I won't leave you. It'll be okay. Do you hear me?"

Then her dam burst. Tears began to flow fast down her cheeks and she began to leave. Nevertheless, Spike was faster then her and stood in front of the ladder with a small smile on his lips. "It's okay, pet. Come 'ere."

She sniffed and put her arms around his neck, her tears soaking his chest. "Shh…" He whispered in her ear. "It'll be alright… "

He carried her to the bed when he felt her body relax. He watched her sleep for a while, mesmerized by the way her whole being calmed when she slept. He saw that she wore the necklace he'd given her last night. He sighed quietly, he truly loved her. 'That soddin' soldier boy is going to pay.'

* * *

Willow came into the room where the rest of the Scooby gang sat.

"The blood isn't Buffy's. It's human, though…"

Tara bit her lip. ´What should I do…? I can't tell them about Riley, Buffy would be… I would fail her.'

Willow watched while her lover seemed to be deep in thought. "Tara?" Tara looked up at Willow. "Do you know something?"

Tara shook her head furiously. "N-n-no. I don't."

Willow frowned but decided not to press Tara about it. 'She will probably tell us if it's something important…'

Xander stood up from his seat in the sofa. "That's it! We don't know anything about what has happened to Buffy, we have to go out and look for her!"

Tara looked up at Xander. "Do we know anything has happened to her at all?"

Tara shifted uncomfortably when all eyes were on her. "I mean maybe she's just out for a walk…"

Xander shrugged. "I still think we should find her, and ask her what she did yesterday, if she wasn't with Riley."

"Okay…" Tara said. "I'll stay here with Dawn and Joyce; maybe put a magical barrier on the house to keep any demons from getting in without an invitation…"

Willow smiled at her lover and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door with Xander and Giles.

* * *

Buffy woke up, darkness surrounding her. She panicked and blindly reached out for something to hold on to. She felt a cold hand and she grasped it.

"There, there, luv… No need to panic…I'm here." Spike's voice was heard next to her. "The candles must have burned out. I'll fix it."

She felt a pair of cold lips pressed to her forehead and she relaxed and fell back onto the soft pillows.

She heard Spike move around and soon she could see his features in the soft candlelight. She smiled at the sight that he still didn't wear a shirt.

She smiled shyly at him. "…I had a great time last night…"

Spike returned her smile and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"So did I, pet… But you probably figured that out by now…"

Spike thought it was amazing how this girl could make him feel just like a schoolboy again.

He heard Buffy take a deep breath and then say;

"Come lay down beside me…Please?"

Spike turned to look at Buffy, his eyes full of disbelief. Buffy met his eyes.

"I just need to be near you. You make me feel…" She smiled and took a moment to find the right words. "I'm safe… I know that when I'm in your arms, I'm safe."

The joy and love that showed in Spike's deep blue eyes was indescribable.

* * *

Tara looked out through the living room window, watching as the trees' branches moved in the increasing wind. 'It looks like there's a storm on the way…I hope that Joyce makes it back from the gallery in time…' She thought, but went back to the book she was reading.

Then the doorbell rang.

Tara got up to answer it, but Dawn came crashing down the stairs and swung the front door open.

"Oh, Hi Riley!"

"Shut, up, brat."

Tara quickly got up from the couch and went to stand next to Dawn, who had pain written all over her face.

"Oh, if isn't the white witch… Always so nice and kind to everybody." He snorted. Tara felt the disgusting smell of alcohol coming from Riley.

"Is she home?" He snorted again. "Oh, I remember, she isn't home. Home is where I am!" Tara flinched but remained calm.

"You can tell that cheating whore this;"

He lifted his hand, and before any of the girls could react. He had hit Tara across the face, and she fell unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Buffy cuddled closer to Spike and looked up at him. His eyes were full of adoration, and Buffy felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. He propped up on his elbow. He tilted his head.

"I love your hair," he said simply and looked into her eyes. "And I love your eyes… You've really got beautiful eyes…"

She smiled at him, he looked as he was trying to remember something. And when he spoke his accent had changed.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love you to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, - I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life! – and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death. "

He smiled at her, "And maybe even more than that."

"I know…" She whispered, her eyes full with tears as she had watched him declare his love to her. She sniffed. "I think…" She looked him deep in the eyes. "I think that maybe… Maybe I could love you too."

Spike felt his whole un-dead being thaw from her words.

"Thank you, Buffy…" He whispered, and their lips met in a soft kiss while their tears mingled on his white satin sheets.

* * *

A/N …Aaaw… I just love writing Spuffy.. Thanks for your reviews! I loooove getting reviews.. (Hint, hint…) /Anna

(The poem is called "How do I love thee?" By Elisabeth Barret Browning.)


	11. Yours

Chapter 11

Dawn tried to reach Willow's cell, but without any positive results. Tara sat, staring into the wall, ice-pack on her cheek, which has turned a disturbing colour of purple. Riley had staggered from the Summer's house, without Dawn even noticing. She had been too caught up in Tara's welfare.

Dawn put the phone down for the 13th time, and walked over to sit next to Tara on the couch. Tara hadn't said a word since she woke up from the blow. The only thing she'd done was to nod twice. First, when Dawn had asked if she was okay, and the second time when Dawn asked her if she would like a glass of water. Dawn was getting really worried.

"I'm sorry, Tara… I couldn't get a hold on Willow…"

The Wiccan just lowered her head and began to fiddle with the hem of her shirt, a frown on her face.

* * *

Buffy woke up and frowned slightly when she couldn't feel Spike next to her. Then she heard a husky voice that purred into her ear.

"Open you're eyes, luv…"

She obliged and she found herself speechless. The room was filled with roses and their sweet smell overwhelmed her. "…This…This is wonderful…" She turned around to smile at Spike, but he was gone. "Spike?"

She frowned a little and got up from the bed. Suddenly the room was filled with music.

_It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

_To never have sunlight on your face._

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way,_

_You always walked a step behind. _

Buffy giggled and the sound was like music to Spike's ears.

He sneaked up to her from behind and slid his arms around her waist.

"You like, luv?"

She smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Of course I do…" She turned in his embrace.

"So…Wasn't just the spell then?"

She tried to glare at him, but he had a mischievous gleam in his eyes and she just couldn't keep a smile from forming on her lips.

"Dance with me, pet."

She nodded and laid her head on his chest as they slowly swayed to the music. Then she felt it. Serenity. This was how it was supposed to be.

"Spike…" She mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah, pet?" He kissed the top of her head.

"This is love? Isn't it?"

He smiled gently and looked down on her. "You know, luv. I think it is…"

She looked up to meet his loving gaze. The song had ended and they stood looking at each other in complete silence.

Buffy felt whole. She knew that Spike felt the same way; she could see it in his eyes. She smiled at him, with a question at the tip of her tongue.

"William…" She breathed, and took his hands in hers. She didn't wait for an answer and continued. "Make me yours…"

Spike looked down at their hands and then looked back at Buffy, disbelief written across his angelic features.

"I'm not afraid anymore, William… I don't need to look anymore. I've found what I want." She was amazed by her own boldness.

Spike smiled at her, feeling his whole being vibrate with life, but his eyes were filled with pain.

"Buffy…" He began "you know I love you more than anything in this godforsaken world… But you have to understand… That a claim isn't something you just can… undo. It's forever."

Buffy released one of his hands and caressed his cheek.

"That's what I want." She looked into his eyes, desperate to make him understand what he meant to her. "I want my knight to stand beside me in everything I do…" She smiled to herself as she recited the words that he had said to her in her dream. "You're the light that makes this endless night bearable, Spike." She cupped his face. "I love you"

Spike blinked and a single tear came running down his cheek. "I love you too…" He looked at this golden angel that was standing in the midst of a sea of light.

"Please… Spike… I want to be yours." She tilted her head, but kept her eyes locked with his. He shifted into gameface and lowered his head to Buffy's neck, but Buffy stopped him.

"I want to see you…" She looked into his eyes that now were yellow, and she felt him flinch, like she wasn't supposed to see him like this. But she caressed his ridges and fangs, and kissed him softly one last time before she lowered his head towards her neck. "I'm yours, William… "

Spike returned to his human form and began to slowly kiss up and down her neck, nipping it with blunt teeth. Then he slid into gameface and slowly sunk his fangs into her golden skin and he felt her gasp.

"Luv?" He withdrew his cold fangs from her neck and whispered with a shaky voice.

Her answer was to caress the small hairs at the back of his neck. He returned his fangs to her neck and he began to pull her blood.

Buffy felt like she was drowning in him, and she'd never felt more whole in her entire life. She moaned slightly and held him closer to her. She felt him growl deep in his throat and her heart was beating faster than it ever had before.

Spike couldn't really make out were he ended and Buffy started, he felt her sweet blood flow down his throat and he could swear he heard his heart beating. Then he felt Buffy kiss his neck and bite down hard. He growled, and tried to hold her even closer. He wanted to be under her skin. He felt Buffy pull at his blood and when she started to kiss his neck he slid his fangs out of her neck and licked her wound close. He returned to human form and peppered kisses on her neck and looked deep into her eyes.

"Mine," he whispered quietly.

"Yours," she answered.

They looked at each other still trying to be as close as possible, both drowning in the other ones eyes. Spike brushed his lips against Buffy's and she sighed, her heart full of love.

Spike broke the kiss and carried her off to the bed. He laid her down, and began to take off his jeans. Buffy looked at him mesmerized by his body and began to slide out of her dress. They took time to memorize each others bodies, before they both slid in under the covers and they drifted off to sleep the last thing they saw was the other. They lay close, their foreheads pressed together, trying to slide in under each others skin.

And the candles burned out and left the lovers to sleep in the silent darkness.

* * *

A/N Phew. That was intense… I wanted the claim to be sweet. So there you have it. Very Spuffy. I'll be back with next chapter soon!

A special thanks to Nessie, you're a great reader! I will continue to write Spuffy ;) Or maybe Bangel? Shivers I'm just kidding! More Spuffy on the way!

(The song is of course Wind Beneath My Wings by Bette Midler)


	12. Secrets Revealed

A/N Before I continue this story I just wanted to say thank you for all of your support… Then I would like to make a few things clear…

Buffy's not a vampire. She's just been claimed by Spike and she claimed him back… To become a vampire he would actually have to drain her, and she would have to die… You know the drill. So, she's not a vampire. They just… Had a vampire marriage! Big smile

Spike loves her just the way she is, he wouldn't turn her… Especially not after what happened to his mother… Poor thing… Oh I'm getting carried away here. Let's get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 12

Dawn ran up from her seat next to Tara when she heard the door open.

"Willow!" She ran up to the redhead.

"Dawn…" Willow looked at her and hung her coat away. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

She began to cry and then said between sobs. "Tara…Riley…" Sob. "She's in the living room."

Willow swiftly walked into the living room and ran up to her girlfriend.

"Oh my goddess! Tara! What has happened to you…Baby…"

She lay her arms around Tara and then finally Tara began to cry.

"Willow…It's Riley…" She said tears running down her cheeks.

Willow frowned. "What about Riley?"

"He came her and he… He was drunk. He hit me…"

Willow kept her frown. "Tara… Are you sure? It wasn't some demon that had taken its form?"

Tara shook her head. "No, the barrier worked. It was him."

* * *

Buffy woke up in the dark crypt but this time she wasn't afraid. She had Spike's cool body pressed up against her, and she felt…Content. She kissed his eyelids and he blinked a few times before looking down on her.

"Buffy…" He breathed, and then blinked back a few tears. "I thought it was all a dream…"

She sighed quietly and held him closer. "Silly, silly, vampire…I'm not going anywhere… "She whispered.

Spike kissed the shallow holes on her neck. And whispered softly "Mine…"

Buffy smiled at him and kissed him. "Yours…"

Spike felt her release her hold on him. "Where are you going, luv?"

He took her hand before she could go anywhere.

"I want to see them!" He got up from the bed.

"No, you don't!" He growled low in his throat.

"Oh, like's that going to scare me…" He lit a few candles and saw her standing naked in the middle of the room. She smiled at him.

"Buffy…" He whispered. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She smiled but then suddenly he saw her eyes widen. "Oh, my god… They must wonder where I am… What if they saw the knife?"

Spike was next to her in a few steps. "Knife? What knife?"

He took her hand and looked her straight in the eyes, his blue eyes sparkling with flecks of gold.

She caressed his cheek and his eyes became a deep blue. She smiled at this.

"You're eyes changes colour…" She whispered. Then saw the sincere look in his eyes. "The knife… Riley" She felt him tense up at Riley's name. "He stuck the message to a tree with a knife."

Spike growled.

"I just want to stay here with you forever… But I have to get home…"

Spike nodded and went up the ladder, he returned seconds later with a first aid kit. He kissed his mark on Buffy's neck, and she felt sweet shivers running down her spine and create a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. Spike put a plaster on Buffy's mark and she pouted.

"Oh, not the pout, luv… You know I can't resist it…" He smiled "It's just for your friends… So they don't have to wonder a lot…"

Buffy touched the plaster and nodded.

"Never thought I'd say this but… Get dressed, luv, and I'll drive you home." Buffy giggled and went to put on her dress.

Spike went up to put on his jeans and a t-shirt. He tied his boots and growled. "Buffy? What's taking so long? I thought you only had a dress?"

He peered down into his lower level. And there she was, his goddess. She sat on the bed with a small mirror in her hand, examining her bite marks.

She was amazed how shallow they were, two perfect little holes, and not like the ragged ones Angel had given her.

"I love you, William…" She whispered, knowing that Spike was near her. He lifted her up from the bed and put a new plaster on her neck. "Let's go home, luv…"

"This feels like home…" She murmured into his chest, and he smiled.

He kicked open the door to his crypt and they walked out into the chilly evening. He frowned and put Buffy down.

"Stay put, luv…" He kissed her forehead.

He went back into his crypt and returned with his duster. He put it around Buffy's shoulders and she took his hand, smiling like a schoolgirl.

And the newlymated couple walked through the cemetery, eyes only for each other.

* * *

Dawn bolted up from her seat in the couch at the sound of somebody coming in through the door.

"Xander! Giles!" She ran towards the men and looked up at them with puffy eyes.

"Dawn, do calm yourself. Is there a problem?" Giles looked at the teenager.

"Well, yes… We have a huge problem… Come."

Xander and Giles followed Dawn into the living room.

"Oh, dear lord. Tara, what on earth has happened?" Giles walked over to Tara who sat in the couch holding Willow's hand.

Tara drew a shaky breath and answered him.

"Riley paid us a visit… He hit me."

Xander frowned. "Riley? Riley Finn? Mr 'I'm from Iowa and I'm always nice'?

Tara nodded and Xander sat down on the couch. "Was he drunk or something because then it's…"

Willow stood up and glared at Xander. "Xander… You are my best friend, but sometimes you are…Stupid! It's never acceptable to hit someone, just because they don't do as you wish…"

Then Tara made a decision. "H-h-he hits her too," she said in a quiet voice.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Tara.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked, already knowing the answer.

They all paled when Tara nodded.

* * *

Buffy and Spike stood in the driveway, holding hands and looking at the well-lit house. "You go in, pet… 'S not like…" He trailed off.

Buffy turned to face him. "You are going with me and that's final." She frowned. "Don't you want to?"

He kissed her, trying to reassure her, and she smiled sweetly when the kiss ended.

She walked up to the front door, Spike walking a few steps behind her.

She felt his hesitation and when she put her hand on the door-knob, she smiled a small smile and walked in through the door.

The Scooby gang didn't hear Buffy come in until she turned out to face the night and said;

"Come in, William…"

The smile Buffy got from him when he walked over the threshold was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen.

Xander stood up in alarm. "He… Spike!" He pointed furiously at Spike to emphasize what he meant.

Tara smiled a small smile at Buffy. "So this is William?"

Buffy turned from Spike to smile back at Tara, but gasped as she saw the bruise on Tara's cheek.

"Oh my god! Tara… What has happened?" Buffy ran to Tara but before Tara could answer, a deep voice was heard from the hallway.

"Not 'what'. 'Who' happened… Isn't that right, Glinda?" Spike asked.

Tara nodded. "That's it. Captain Cardboard is going down."

Spike shrugged into his duster that Buffy had dropped on the floor and walked out into the darkening night again.

* * *

A/N Oooh, Spike's angry. Just making that clear ;)

Have a nice day and don't forget to review!

Lots of love to all of my readers/Anna


	13. Almost

Chapter 13

Buffy stared at the spot where her mate had been standing just mere seconds ago. She shook her head and she suddenly felt her mark tingle and like her blood was boiling. She frowned but then understanding dawned on her face and she managed a little smile.

"He's angry… That's why…"

Dawn looked at her sister. "What did you s…" Her eyes widened and she almost jumped up and down on the sofa. "Oh my god, oh my god!" She pointed to the plaster on Buffy's neck.

All eyes turned to Buffy but she just smiled. Giles paled and took of his glasses.

"Buffy…" He asked when he finally put them on. "I think I speak for everyone here when I ask you; why do you have a plaster on your neck?"

Buffy smiled slightly and got up from the couch. She turned to Willow.

"Willow… Could you do a locator spell, I want to find Riley."

She turned away from Willow when the wiccan got up from the couch to gather supplies.

"Giles…" She sighed. "I know you probably think that I'm… Crazy. But, I want it this way, and if you don't approve, well, too bad for you, because…"

She pulled off her plaster and the Scooby gang gasped. "A claim isn't something you can undo."

* * *

Spike stormed through Sunnydale, stopping occasionally to check if he could feel Riley's smell somewhere. He remembered it very clearly, Riley often smelled of antiseptics and strangely enough, corn.

Spike roared loudly and kicked on a garbage can.

Why couldn't he sense him anywhere?

* * *

Willow felt the energy run through her and she looked at the crystal that, moments ago, had swung back and forth above the Sunnydale map. It was now pointed…

"He's at the cemetery!" Willow yelled from her place in the kitchen and Giles frowned.

"Can you face him alone, Buffy?" She nodded and Giles waved towards the door. "Off you go then… We'll talk later."

* * *

Buffy ran through the cemetery, running faster than ever before, the anger that Spike felt coursing through her veins.

She stopped in the middle of the cemetery squinting to see anything in the darkness. Then she felt him behind her, running his hands over her bare shoulders. She regretted wearing a dress.

"Well, hello, luv." Riley did a bad impression of Spike's British accent.

"Riley." Buffy greeted, feeling disgust emerge from the pit of her stomach.

"Well… Why aren't you cheating on me with your little vampire?" He spun her around so that she was facing him and she winced at his tight hold of her upper arms.

He lowered his voice. "I would've hoped that he was dust by now… After all…" He clenched his jaw when he saw Spike's bite marks on Buffy's neck.

"Whore!" He yelled and before Buffy knew it, she was on the damp ground, his hands pressing her down. "You're mine!"

She glared at him and then she spit in his face. "I'll never be yours…"

She tried to get up from the ground but he had the advantage as he used his whole bodyweight to keep her beneath him. "Let me go!" She screamed and she felt herself panic.

He lifted his right hand and slapped her over the face.

"Shut. Up. You filthy excuse for a woman…" She looked away from him.

"Look at me! I'm your fiancé!" He hit her again and she bit her lip not to cry. The anger in his eyes was dreadful.

"Now, let's make you my loving wife to be, again…" He smirked evilly and began to pull on the buttons on her dress.

Buffy began to struggle beneath him and the panic she felt was worse then something that she'd ever felt before.

* * *

Spike sighed and ran his hands through his tousled locks. 'Bloody hell… I have to find the wanker before he does anything else to her…"

He ran back to an underground garage where he had parked his Desoto and drove back to the Summers' house.

Dawn paced back and forth in the living room when she heard the door open. "Spike!" She exclaimed running towards him.

"Niblet…" He said, his voice low. "I couldn't find him…Where's Buffy?"

Dawn bit her lip and looked away from Spike. "Well!"

Dawn looked up at Spike. "She went after Riley…"

"She knew where he was?"

"Willow did this spell you know… And she we…"

Spike interrupted her.

"Where?"

"The cemetery."

And before she had the time to react, Spike had sprinted out the door.

* * *

Buffy almost cried in panic as she tried to get Riley off of her.

"Riley, let go of me! Leave me alone! Please, don't do this…" She screamed.

But Riley didn't stop. Buffy turned her head and bit him hard in his left arm. She didn't hesitate and she quickly stood up from the ground and began to run away from him, but her legs were numb from having been on the cold ground and Riley soon caught up with her.

"Bitch!" He swore, punching her hard in the face, and she felt her blood trickle down her lower lip.

She answered him with a kick in the stomach but he seemed oblivious to it. Buffy felt weak from having to struggle from getting raped and it didn't take long before he had caught up with her again.

She felt herself once again pressed down by his hands and she really began to panic. With her last powers she tried to break free, but useless.

"Hold still! You should be grateful I even want to touch you!" He yelled at her.

He ripped her dress open and began to pull down her underwear.

* * *

Spike felt something in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he was trapped and he wanted to get out of there, but he ignored the feeling, until it dawned on him. "Buffy!" He yelled, running faster towards the cemetery.

* * *

A/N Sorry for leaving you like that… But we're having a storm here in Växjö, Sweden… Don't want to risk my computer getting struck by lightning… Or something. My mum always tells me to turn the computer off when it's storming… But please review and I will post next chappie tomorrow!

Lots of love/Anna


	14. Finally

Chapter 14

Spike roared loudly when he came to the middle of the cemetery, the sight of Riley bent over his mate was to much for him to handle, and all the anger he'd ever felt towards Riley came pouring out as he let his demon come forth.

Riley looked up when he heard a loud roar, and all he could see before he was pinned on the ground, was a flash of black leather.

Spike clawed Riley across his chest, and he stopped occasionally to hit him across the face. Spike's chip fired time after time but he was too furious to even notice.

Buffy lay panting on the ground and tears ran down her face. She had heard Spike roar, and she had felt all the anger that Spike felt coursing through her veins. She saw him punch Riley in the nose before she slid into unconsciousness.

Spike growled low in his throat "I'll give you one last chance to live… Leave Sunnydale, and never come back, or I will snap your neck right here."

Spike began to feel the pain from the chip but clenched his jaw in an attempt to ignore it.

Riley snorted and said, blood running from a cut in his lip.

"She's mine."

Spike growled and he put his hands on Riley's neck.

"Wrong answer."

* * *

Buffy woke up when she heard Spike scream. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Spike on his knees clutching his head. She stood up on shaking legs and slowly made her way over to him.

"Spike…?" She whispered, sitting down next to him.

He looked up at her, his face tear streaked and his eyes full of pain.

"Buffy…" He said with a weak voice but sat up and embraced her. "I should have come sooner…" He flinched when he saw Buffy's torn dress. "Buffy, luv… I'm so sorry…"

They sat like that just holding each other, until Buffy broke the silence.

"What about… Riley?" She blinked back a few tears.

Spike looked into her eyes. "You don't have to worry about him anymore…"

Buffy looked over Spike's shoulder. "But there's no b…"

"I took care of it, luv. Wasn't a pretty picture…"

She nodded, and frowned. "Your chip… It hurts… Right?"

Spike nodded. "It sure does, pet…"

"Then why don't I feel it?"

"'Cause I keep it from getting to you." He smiled a little and shrugged. "Thought you've had enough pain."

Buffy held him closer and whispered quietly. "I love you…"

"Love you too, Goldilocks…" He stood up and took a moment to gain his balance. He bent down and picked her up. "Now let's get you home to your Scoobies… They're probably worried." He kissed her softly, and Buffy leaned in to put her head on his chest.

* * *

Giles glanced on his watch. Midnight. He sighed and looked out through the living room window. Then he caught a glimpse of something white and he saw Spike carry his Slayer towards the front door.

Giles opened the door and let Spike carry Buffy in through the front door.

Giles noted Buffy's bruised and bloodied face and he sighed. Of all the demons Buffy had faced… It took a human to hurt her most.

Giles closed the door and walked into the living room, where the rest of the Scoobies had woken up when Spike had carried Buffy into the room and put her on the couch.

Buffy clung to Spike as if her life depended on it and it made Xander feel nauseas.

Willow was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Riley?"

Spike drew an unneeded breath. "Took care of 'im."

Giles looked horrified. "You killed him?"

Spike growled and stood up. "You probably don't see the picture here, Watcher. He almost raped her!"

Dawn frowned. "What about your chip?"

"Hurt like hell, bit… But I did it for your big sis…"

Xander snorted. "Yeah. You killed her fiancé for her, real nice."

Spike's eyes turned yellow and Buffy looked at Xander with the same anger that Spike felt.

"Are you daft, Harris? I don't know how long the abuse had been going on…" He turned to Buffy.

"Three months…" She mumbled and Spike continued.

"…But I can tell you that her so-called 'fiancé' would have killed her sooner or later, and not one of you has even suspected that he hit her!"

Buffy put her hand on his shoulder and he sat down, trying to calm himself down. Tara watched the scene before her and she smiled despite hearing the horrible truth. Spike really loved Buffy, and it was amazing how they seemed to understand every move the other one made.

She just wished the rest of the Scoobies could see it too.

Buffy stood up. "Look, guys… I love every one of you, but you don't have the right to judge Spike like that." She turned to Giles. "Don't tell me that you would have done the same thing… If you knew that he had been hitting me for months, and now he was trying to rape me. Wouldn't you have gone all Ripper on him?"

Giles took of his glasses and took out a handkerchief to clean them with.

"Buffy…" He sighed. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have stopped this before it got to this point."

Buffy sat down on the couch, her face in her hands. "I guess… I guess I thought it was supposed to be like that. That love was to do like the other one wanted… And it was okay for him to punish me if I had done something wrong…" Spike took her hand to give her his silent support.

She opened her mouth to continue but was interrupted by Xander.

"Okay, let's say we accept that. But why playing vampire marriage with the evil un-dead?"

Spike felt Buffy's request to let her answer that, and he obeyed. 'I'm so whipped…' He had the time to think before Buffy answered Xander.

"I really shouldn't honour that question with an answer, but it seems like you all have to hear it… Even Spike," she smiled at him.

"He was the only one who was there when I needed him… Everyone else seemed to be so caught up in your own lives… And, well… At first I was just thankful for the comfort he gave me. I felt…" She corrected herself. "I **feel** safe with him. He made me feel loved, and then I began to understand that maybe what I had with Riley wasn't love… And that… That I had found love in a different place." She smiled at Spike who just looked at her, letting his love reflect in his eyes. She caressed his cheek before reluctantly looking away from him.

She turned to Xander. "Xander, I think… If you have a problem with this… You are one of my best friends, and I don't want to lose you, but if you can't accept my relationship with Spike…I don't know, Xander…"

Xander nodded. "I… I'll have to think of it Buffy."

She turned to Giles who sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "You're like a daughter to me Buffy… I just want you to be happy, but I guess it's a father's duty to not like all of the men that his daughter brings home…" He smiled slightly and Buffy hugged him. Giles turned to Spike.

"If you hurt her, in any way at all… I'll make you pay." Spike nodded and took Giles' outstretched hand.

"If I hurt her, I'll let you stake me."

Spike turned to Dawn and Tara who sat next to each other on the floor and whispering about something.

Spike frowned. "Niblet?" She looked up at him. "Got something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Dawn began to giggle and Tara shushed her.

"We…" She took a deep breath and smiled at the blond couple. "We just thought you looked cute together." Tara began to join Dawn in her giggles when she saw the look of happiness in Buffy's eyes, and the slightly shocked look in Spike's.

"…Cute?" He managed to get out, and Buffy took his hand.

"She means devilish sexy…Right Tara?" Tara just smiled.

Joyce came walking down the stairs.

"Buffy! Oh my god, what's happened to you?" She walked swiftly over to Buffy and frowned at her bruises. Buffy smiled slightly.

"Come on, mum… I'll tell you in the kitchen…"

The rest of the Scoobies watched with great interest at mother and daughter in the kitchen. They saw Joyce gasp and put her hand over her mouth, and they saw her cry.

But it seemed like the conversation had ended when Joyce gave Buffy a hug and kissed her cheek.

Joyce walked over to the bleached vampire and she looked at him. Spike felt a little uncomfortable under her stern gaze. "So… If I've understood Buffy… You two are… What was it?" She squinted trying to remember. "Mated? Right?"

Spike nodded and Joyce continued. "And it's like a vampire marriage?"

Spike nodded again. "You could probably say that, yeah."

Joyce smiled and hugged Spike. "Welcome to the family…" She paused and smirked a little. "…William."

And the rest of the Scoobies breathed out a sigh of relief.

* * *

A/N That's it guys. End of the story… There will be an epilogue…

I just have to thank you for all of your reviews… I had gotten like 15 of them when I logged onto the internet this morning… Really a great way to begin the day!

So… Will post the epilogue ASAP.

Thanks for you support/Anna


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Spike rummaged through the Summers' refrigerator, and found something that really puzzled him.

"Eh, luv… What's this?" He held up a small carton towards his mate, who walked into the kitchen.

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Euh… I seriously have no idea…"

Joyce came into the kitchen and took a look on the mouldy carton. "William, what on earth are you doing with that?"

Spike peeked up from his position behind the refrigerator door. "Sorry, Joyce… Found it in here and just wondered what it was…"

Joyce took a closer look and frowned. "Oh, now I remember…" She turned around. "Dawn!" She called to the teenager who was positioned in front of the television.

Dawn sighed and got up from the couch. "What?"

Joyce took the carton from Spike and showed it to Dawn.

"…It's a mouldy carton." Dawn stated. "So?"

Joyce smiled. "I remember a certain teenager that just **had **to try 'the new cheese flavoured yoghurt.'"

Buffy pulled Spike away from Joyce's lecturing and they sneaked upstairs.

"But I wanted something to eat…" Spike whined and Buffy smacked his arm playfully.

"Come on you Big Bad…" She laughed and put her arms around his neck.

Spike's eyes twinkled with mischief and he kissed her softly. He tucked a strand behind her ear and smiled slightly.

"I love you, Buffy…"

She saw him take out something from the pocket of his jeans and she gasped when he went down on one knee.

"Buffy…" He smiled at her, his eyes shining. "I love you, more then anything… I'm nothing without you. I've never felt like this before… I feel so much… " He smiled at the unshed tears in Buffy's eyes. "I feel so much that I can't explain it to you in words."

He drew an unnecessary breath, and Buffy thought that she saw a bit of William shine through.

"Buffy Anne Summers… Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

The End


	16. Details and Author's Note

Details and Author's Note

* * *

Challenge: 13

Set somewhere after Spike finds out he loves Buffy. Doesn't really matter. And though its a key element in the BtVS seriously try not to include Glory cause she takes angsty to a whole new level and I like Joyce waaaaaaaaaay to much so she CANNOT die. Buffy and Riley move in with each other much to Spike's dismay but not everything is Christmas and puppies. Spike finds out about Buffy and Riley's relationship - which is abusive - and really ,really bad; Riley's always hitting and hurting Buffy. When Spike confronts Buffy about it after seeing bruises that even slayer healing can't heal quick enough she begs Spike not to say anything. Buffy, meanwhile, is screwed up in the head thinking that since Riley is a human maybe this is normal and that this is the way normal people have a relationship. I really hate Riley make him mean and nasty. Spike ends up nursing Buffy's wounds when Riley just gets rougher. Buffy falls in love but is afraid and Spike has to show her that being loved doesn't mean getting hurt (both mentally and physically).

**Must Haves:**

Angst lots of it (make me cry!)

Spike taking Buffy out on a secret date and Riley or one of the Scoobies finding out about it

Cheese Flavored Yogurt

Bitey Goodness (YAY!)

Riley going on and on about him being Buffy's savour and stuff

Rite Aid Bandages

True Match Foundation

Jealous!Angry!Protect-y!Spike

**Can Haves:**

Shy Buffy

Dark Xander

Angelus (though I don't know how you would but you can!)

A Teddy Bear

Dawn ...your choice if you want her or not...

Kittens (but not for gambling)

**Can't have:**

No Character Deaths (except Riley, Riley can die lots and lots of times if you want)

Shy Spike

Instant romance between Spike and Buffy

Angel

Drusilla

Giles going all Ripper (again, unless its on Riley)

* * *

Hi! I just wanted to thank all of you that have been reading, and reviewing, this fic.

It means a lot to me that you liked it, since it's my first Spuffy fic, ever!

I think I've only gotten like one or two bad reviews… The first one was really helpful and it contained constructive criticism. The other one was just plain, 'I don't like this fic, blah, blah'. I didn't make anyone read it, so that's kind of unfair to write that you just don't like it… If you don't like it, just don't read it.

Well anyway, that was just like two people who thought that…

All my love to you who read my fic and I hope you'll read my other fics in the future.

About that… You think I should write a sequel or start on a new project?

Tell me what you think! I write it for you, not for me!

A huge applause from me to you, all you Spuffy fans out there!

Thanks for your interest!

Lots of love and pretty flowers…. :) /Anna


End file.
